Tatanga's New Assault
by OctavCat
Summary: Peace was reigning over the Mushroom Kingdom. No kidnapping since two weeks, no problem, nothing that would disturb the cool autumn days. Until a long-time forgotten enemy's return breaks this quiet life and plunges the world into chaos. Will Mario and his friends save the world ? Or will the unstoppable alien's plans doom them to a dark fate ?
1. Chapter 1

**TATANGA'S NEW ASSAULT**

* * *

 **Far into the Dream Deep...**

* * *

"Luigi !" Mario called, his head bended over his brother. The green plumber was asleep and his little snoring was punctuating the seconds that were ticking. Mario called his brother a second time, worry in his voice : "Luigi ! Wake up ! We're-a going to 's-a new laboratory and we'll see what's-a going on in your mind. OK ?"

Luigi finally opened his sad eyes. He got ready to leave he and his brother's house and both walked to see , but first went to Princess Peach's castle, where Peach and Daisy, who came for a few vacations, went to accompany them, discussing about all sort of things.  
-"Hey guys ! Wait for me !" Yoshi shouted from behind. He ran to catch them up. "So, what's up ? Where are you going ? he asked with a big smile.  
-We're-a going to 's-a laboratory for Luigi. He's-a got the same creepy nightmare since one month, Mario answered. Before Yoshi could say anything, Luigi added gently :  
-Plus my whole body hurts...". When the dinosaur looked at him, he saw how weak and thin Luigi was. His legs were shaking at every step, his breathe was soft but rapid, his face was pale with very visible dark circles under his weary eyes ; he looked like he was dying of exhaustion. The green brother was helped by the one in red, arm in arm, but even here Luigi drudged to walk. Yoshi felt sorry, he wanted to do something to help him, so he suggested :  
-"Do you want to sit on my back ?  
-Yes... Luigi sighed  
-Do you think you can tell me this nightmare ? Yoshi asked while he seated him.  
-I... he breathed.  
-... Oh, forget it Weegee. Rest during the way, Yoshi finally said. Luigi was already tired, he didn't want to awaken him more than he already was.  
-...thanks..." he whispered. He immediately fell asleep, his arms around Yoshi's neck and his head resting - as much as he could without falling - in his arms. He was in an weird position, back curved and feet brushing against the grass and the pebbles, but apparently Luigi didn't care. _He really had to sleep_ , Yoshi thought.

They continued to talk, as Yoshi was reflecting to what they were saying : why was suddenly interested in dreams ? Was it because of Mario and Luigi's adventure in Pi'illos island ? And why did he do researches on dreams and especially the Dream Deep ? _Strange... That's strange_ , Yoshi was thinking. And why going in Luigi's Dream Deep will resolve his sleep problem ? His nightmare ? That's just a nightmare, nothing really important unless it's a vision, which it's not. Even if Yoshi questioned them, it was still vague.  
The group finally got in 's house/laboratory, without knocking at the door. The little man came rejoin them ; he barely said hello as he took Luigi. He let him on a bed and activated a sort of green screen. Yoshi's eyes grew wide when he saw the prince of Pi'illos Island, Dreambert, appearing in the center of the room pixels by pixels.

-"Wha-What ?, the alive pillow stammered. Where am - Professor ! I told you to stop teleporting me without warning !, he protested. _One day he'll teleport me while I'm dressing up.  
_ -I know, but this time it's the decisive moment.  
-Really ? That's not a joke ?  
-It's not, Dreambert, Mario said, attracting the prince's attention. Look, he said as he pointed his finger on his young brother.  
-Indeed...", he replied.  
He turned into a real pillow in 's hands and this one slipped him under Luigi's head. A multicolored portal, a Dream World portal appeared over Luigi. Mario already knew what he had to do. After saying " I'll be back soon if everything's okay. See you later !", he jumped inside the portal. He landed on the ground - nope ! instead of the soil, there was a big hole under his feet. "Oh no..." Mario fell directly into the Dream Deep, gaining speed every meter. "I'M GONNA DIE ! AAHH - AH - AHHHH !" And the fall was during like hours as it was endless ! He fell and fell and fell and...  
THUD ! Mario hit the floor... and was KO. But then he received a 1-up. "Uggh..." he groaned as he stood up.  
"Sorry for that Mario. It's and his genius daredevil inventions.", said a voice. Mario raised his head up to Dreambert. "Heh eh, you should look at you, you've got a funny face", he giggled.

Him and Mario walked far into the Dream Deep as they talked about Luigi :  
"- So, why are we here ? started all this Dream-stuff and I couldn't have my own time. And what's with Luigi ?  
\- In-a short,Luigi's got a problem in his mind. I'm not-a sure, but I think I know what's-a causing him his tiredness and numbness.  
\- And what is i-  
\- BWAAAAHHHH ! MARIO ! HELP !, Luigi's voice echoed in the whole dark place.  
\- That. Come on !, Mario said. I'M COMING WEEGEE !  
\- Mario ! I-I've got a problem !  
\- What ?  
\- I'm disappearing !" Indeed, Dreambert was becoming more and more transparent. How could this be possible ? In a few seconds, he was nearly invisible.  
"- Mario !  
\- Dreambert !" It was too late. Mario was left alone in The Dream Deep. But he didn't waste his time ; he turned back to the source of Luigi's voice. "Don't worry Weegee, I'll stop _him_."  
He ran into the darkness, determined to save his young brother.

Nothing was wrong in 's room, but soon Luigi began to cry and cower himself for no reason. "Mario...Help..." he sobbed silently. The portal closed and Dreambert re-tranformed. Everybody wondered what was going on. Luigi cried and cried and...stoped. He stoped moving, even breathing. He was like dead on the bed. shook him to wake him up, but he didn't. Daisy drew the professor aside and started giving Luigi mouth-to-mouth. She had only blown one time that Luigi opened his eyes and pined her down, his knees around her waist blocking her. That was so fast nobody saw his movement. They gasped as they saw Luigi kissing Daisy... on a bed...  
Daisy ended their smooch, shocked by Luigi's swiftness and what he just did. Or would him be...

"- Missed me ? he said. Daisy locked her frowned eyes to his love-covered but sly ones.  
\- Curse you, Mr.L ! she hissed, making him smirk.  
\- Even angry you're still cute, he teased.  
\- Hmff ! Daisy turned her head to her side.  
\- Well, I gotta go. Later my lil'flower~, Mr.L said as he straightened up.

Peach had taken advantage of Mr.L's non-attention to grab her bat hidden in her dress and to use it to strike him in the temple. Mr.L didn't see her. Neither her bat, neither what she was trying to do. No.  
He already knew it.

Just before the bat hits him, he jumped back in a very impressive way. As his hands touches, the floor, he immediately pushed on them so he was back in the air. The bat had just finished to do its curve that Mr.L was already on his feet, under the Pixelator, his arms crossed in a backward L with his middle finger up.

"Fuck you, sons of a Peach !" he shouted mischievously before turning into pixels and leaving them speechless.

There was silence for a while. Then Peach remembered Mr.L's insult and roared. She particularly _hated_ this insult ; you think twice before saying it.  
" Yoshi and Dreambert, you come with me. and Daisy, you stay here and wait until we bring him back.", she ordered. She took Yoshi and Dreambert by their hand and leaned them under the Pixelator. As they were disappearing into the teleporter, Peach swore lowly : " You're gonna pay for what you've done to Luigi, Mr.L."

Mario was racing through the "forbidden depths" towards Luigi's voice. He could hear him cry everywhere, luckily he could hear a little more in some direction of the Dream Deep. He ran and ran and ran but Luigi seemed to be as far as before.  
"Luigi ! Where are you ?!" Mario shouted.  
That's when the floor cracked and fell, Mario with it. He stood up, massaging his sore backside - finally ! he found Luigi and Mr.L... Mario's relief evaporated instantly.  
Luigi, his so precious young brother, was on the floor, his body was covered in blood, his hands and feet were tied down behind him. He was sobbing, head pushed on the floor by Mr.L's foot. Mr.L...

"You !, Mario roared loudly. What have you done to my bro ?!"  
... Mr.L smirked once again. "I... let him know... the pain..." ; he turned over to cut with a firm hand Mario's fireball into two pieces. They exploded behind him. Mr.L lowered his visor. He gave Mario a threatening stare. The fight had started.  
The flames dancing around Mr.L, he said : "Have at you, Mario."


	2. Chapter 2

**TATANGA'S NEW ASSAULT**

* * *

 **Mr.L, the Green Thunder**

* * *

" Who ?  
\- Mr.L, that is. Has Mario ever talked about him ?  
\- No, he hasn't."  
In a mansion, Luigi's second mansion in fact, Dreambert, Princess Peach and Yoshi, who was carrying her on his back, were traversing the long corridors in search of their enemy, but without finding him. Where was he ? Even Yoshi's nose couldn't help.

Peach was a little exasperated that Mario didn't warn them as she said. It was important, and he forgot that. She sighed.  
" Mr.L was Count Bleck's minion. He built giant robots to stop us from to getting all the Pure Hearts. He even merged with the Chaos Heart and Dimentio just before the worlds would disappear. He was a gentleman vilain. But in reality, it was Luigi. He was brainwashed by Dimentio. And after we defeated him, he was officialy not alive anymore, exept of course for Luigi.  
Now, I don't know how or why, but he's back ; he haunted Luigi's dreams, and not in a good way : Mario told me that every night Luigi was crying.  
That's why we told to create a Dream Portal and plan what we'd do. We couldn't tell you today, because Mr.L could hear us and run away, and we didn't want to lock Luigi in a room. Better be careful.  
Better be careful to seal Mr.L forever or even destroy this error."

Nobody talked after that : they were too concentrated to find their target. They only found other empty rooms, and heard some voices. What were those ? Where were they coming from ? Peach had a feeling that somebody was missing.  
She was right : Dreambert was nowhere to be seen.

" Prince Dreambert ! Where are you ? " she shouted through the whole mansion. " Yoshi, look for him ! " That's what he did... this time with sucess ! He was in the hall, struggling in some arms.

" Yikes ! Save me ! Dreambert nearly cried.  
\- It's okay Prince, it's only Luigi's ghost friends."  
He groaned as the red ghost on which he was lifted his arms up and threw Dreambert into a green ghost's head, like he was playing at some pillows war.

" Hello everyone. Could you help us for something please ? " the princess asked politely with her soft voice. She continued when she got every ghost's attention, even from the angRy ones that Dreambert hit because of the red spirit.

" You sure know this castle by heart. Would you please lead us to Luigi ? We must do something important with him " ; everybody nodded, happy that they could help their best friend's friends. They searched every ghost for himself. The one to find Mr.L was... a cute little ghost dog that Peach recognized : it was Poltergust !

They arrived in a dark room. There wasn't any light, no windows, nothing that let the light pass. They walked in the center. Suddendly, the door close. They looked back at... nobody, of course, they couldn't see a thing. Maybe it was his plan ?

" What a nice doggy~. He found his master. Well, I don't need him. I guess you too, not anymore.  
\- Stop hiding and fight ! Yoshi challenged.  
\- And why not playing a bit before everything gets out of control ? Let's play hide and seek ! " and we could hear footsteps, then silence.

" Let me do it " the dinosaur stopped Peach and Dreambert making any noises. In this place, Mr.L's scent was too strong, he couldn't find him with his nose. He walked more into the darkness and - found him ! No wait, it was... Luigi's clothes.

PAF ! Mr.L smacked Yoshi's head against the wall and said in passing " Every time you make a mistake, I hit you." This has already got Yoshi fed up. Fed up ? Fed ? That's it ! Yoshi swallowed something and layed a big egg that he charged. " Hey, I said hide-and-seek, not h - PAC ! - OWWW ! That's not fair ! Awww no... No !" And Yoshi gulped. Another egg layed, he called the two princes to follow him. They returned to the laboratory, wondering if they could someday play with Poltergust.

The egg opened and Mr.L came out. " Good. Very good. You got me... but that doesn't mean I'll let you save those plumbers." He smirked. Yoshi thought : if he wanted Mr.L to sleep, he had to knock him off. That's what he did - tried. He jumped and attacked Mr.L with his feet. He then did a rodeo attack, but surprisingly the bandit had already dodged behind him.

It was Mr.L's turn. He took Yoshi's tail ; threw him hardly on the wall ; he played table - well, wall tennis using Yoshi as the ball ; then jumped ; smashed Yoshi's head against the floor, hiting so strong Yoshi was already KO. " Yoshi !" Peach exclaimed. Prince Dreambert tried to hit Mr.L, and he did ! but it looked more that Mr.L was pretending to hurt. He didn't really know how to fight ; that's why Mr.L easily beat him with only three predictable blows. " I won ! Ah ah ! What ?!" Mr.L shot when he felt Yoshi's tongue keep his arms to his sides. approched and injected some product he already knew was morphin. " Oh you..." he growled. He fell asleep standing.

put him on the bed, placed Dreambert under his head and called Yoshi to help Mario. And quickly the information on his bracelet, that both Mario and himself had, showed something not good. This bracelet had the capacity to indicate the position, the state, vocal messages that the other person who has one would give, and more. It couldn't work anymore when the Dream Portal closed, but now the message was clear : 70% hurt. 50% energy.

Yoshi hurried. He discoverd from himself the Dream Deep, dark place with voices, luminous motives, lightings crossing the purple sky and having a mysterious but in some way a familiar atmosphere. Wait, as they told him, there weren't any lightings in the sky here.  
That must be where Mario and Mr.L were fighting !

PAF - PAF - PAF ! Mr.L hit Mario in the air with electric charged, foot shoots. The red hero ended onto the ground. Mr.L landed like a cat on the crackeled soil. It was a piece of cake. Mario, the Superstar Hero, was getting beaten up by him as eassily as easily as he would build robots. He got half-a-revenge on him for humilating him in front of Peach, Bowser, and his former team. But it wasn't enough. And luckily, Mario didn't have enough too.

Mario stood up. He didn't want to abandon his lil' bro. He needed him. They both needed each other. He wasn't gonna give up until Mr.L wouldn't be a danger anymore, until Mario would have saved his brother.  
He prepared to fight again...

" Still want more uh ? Well, I do too." Mr.L dashed. Come from behind the red plumber, someone's tongue coiled up around his body. Yoshi turned and threw him far away from Mario. He knew they didn't have to waste time. He carried Mario out of the Dream Deep. In the light of the laboratory, everyone could see a blood, dust, rocks covered Mario. They gasped in astonishment. How could Mario be that hurt ? Mr.L was pretty easy for Mario to beat. So how ? But now wasn't the time for questions.

conclued that they had to use plan B. Since they couldn't erase Mr.L with the fists, they had to -  
KA-BOOM ! The labo exploded ! Dust flew and rested on the debris, under which our friends were blocked. Mario suceed in getting out of the metal fragments despite his weakness.

He heard Toads screaming. Other friends moving. More Toads screaming. Then he saw a purple light coming from the sky. Then the Toads' eyes revulsed and the inhabitants started to act like zombies. Mario didn't understand anything. Peach and Daisy got everybody out of the smoke. " Wha-What happened ?" Dreambert asked. Somebody tried to speak but was just breathing hardly and saying nonsense. They turned their head to see a blue Toad, who gasped a last time before fainting.

" Calm down ! the pink princess repeated.  
\- What's that ? Yoshi coughed.  
\- What ? Dreambert asked  
\- There's something flying there, Yoshi said, showing something in the air.  
\- It's... It's... Daisy mumbled as she saw a symbol on the spaceship.  
\- Is this... Princess Shroob's spaceship ?" Mario wondered.

Sunshine finally took its place. Over their head, the UFO's glass dome opened, from which a familiar head appeared.

" What ?! You ?!  
\- I knew it ! Don't count on kidnapping me again !"

The whole newcomer's body was now visible. He had a purple face, big bats-like ears, impeccable white teeth with two long fangs, and he wore a black spacesuit with some red and purple on it. His name was...

 **Tatanga** ! (the spaceman)


	3. Chapter 3

**Tatanga's New Assault**

 **Mr.L, the Green Thunder**

Tatanga smirked.  
" Still remember my name, princess ?  
\- Get back in your spaceship and get out of here !  
\- How ? Mario was surprised. Shouldn't you be dead from the explosion ?  
\- This is stupid of you to ask, Tatanga replied.  
\- And it was stupid of you to come back, Daisy contradicted. You know Mario will beat you off.  
\- Don't be so sure.  
\- Oh yes, I know, you'll hypnotize everybody and conquer the world ?  
\- And even more..."

Tatanga was already getting over the nerves. They didn't want to get into another adventure right now, Luigi was in danger, they already had a problem to settle. Oh, by the way, where was Luigi ? Like if they thought of the same thing at the moment, they moved their head right and left. No, he wasn't here... neither there. Oh well, at least he's safe : Mr.L must have fled. Now they could care about the Tatanga problem. Quick.

" Is this what you're searching ? " Tatanga giggled. All of them looked up to see Mr.L near him. Oh crap ! Now they had to fight him to save Luigi too.

" OK. Good. Let's-a battle ! Mario challenged, on guard despite his sore members.  
\- Mario ! You should stay here, you're still weak ! " Peach said, worried, but he reassured her :  
" It's-a okay, princess, I can-a take it ! Look ! "

And so the fight started, with Mario jumping on the hypnotized Toads' head to get on Tatanga's mother ship. But soon he was cut off by a power ball come from nowhere. Well, not really from nowhere. Dozens of spaceships were coming from all directions. One of them fired again on Mario, who was still on the floor. " Mario ! "  
He was saved once more by Yoshi. He took the ball in his mouth, jumped and spit it on Tatanga's principal UFO, causing it to fly off far in the sky.

That's when Dreambert joined them. As unskilled he was in fight stuff, he wasn't gonna retreat. Together they destroyed the other flying saucers. One of them was taken, and they used it to reach the one where Tatanga and Mr.L were. As soon as they enter it, they ran to dodge some lasers... but at their surprise, there wasn't any resistance. So they could easily find their enemy no longer after.

" Just in time, Tatanga said when he saw the "heroes".  
\- Hmff ! BARELY in time, Mr.L argued with an unimpressed stare.  
\- Just in time to kick your ass ! Come here and fight like a man ! " Mario challenged again. The Green Thunder was about to explode Mario's jaw with his knee - he was already in front of him ! - but Tatanga stopped him with a firm " No ! ". Mr.L, after a jiffy hesitating moment, closed his eyes. He stepped back to let the alien talk.

" I'm not here to fight. We all must negotiate. The battles shall be reserved for outside. " Everybody guarded down, though they were ready to against-attack if one of them move.

" I have a proposition. Instead of kill you all and become master of the entire universe with my new ally Mr.L, I can let you unhurt and make of you some privileged in our empire. But this comes with a little... counterpart. I require my princess, Daisy of Sarasaland.  
\- You already know the answer, Mario replied. It's no. We are not giving you her.  
\- I suspected it. But you don't know what you're missing. That's why I give you this night to think about it ; and no more. You see, I'm a bit impatient, and there's a lot to do to conquer the world. I wish you a beautiful sunset and a calm and restful night.  
Goodbye, Super Mario."

Tatanga turned over to the dashboard. After saying loudly : " You know what you have to do " in a sugary ton, he opened the floor. Mario and Yoshi fell clumsily. Dreambert just flew towards them. As to Mr.L, he touched down gracefully, in front of them. Mario saw his shoes, and then their eyes locked into each other's. Mr.L had a mysterious way to make him feel insignificant with masked eyes, how did he do, he didn't know, but Mario was already standing up and looking away.

" Oh oh, we have company, he said to the zombie-like Toads. Time-a to get outta here ! " He rapidly knocked off two zombies who where staring at the princesses ; then he grabbed them and the professor to sit them on Yoshi's back (Ow, heavy !). Finally, Mario, Yoshi and Dreambert fled into the hills, and hid behind a very high and steep mountain, one with black eyes, typical in the Mushroom Kingdom.

There they rested, until they noticed someone near them.  
" What are you doing here ? " Yoshi asked.  
Mr.L didn't answer. " Hey ! I asked you a question ! " Still he didn't talk, just looked at them without any expression on his face. Yoshi eventually abandoned and sighed.

The sun started to shine down on the sky with a wonderful red ton that paired with the color of the leaves, and it spread the shadows to their feet. That was...  
Then it was the moon's turn to shine, and the hills and plains were drowned in some dreamy argent cloud. They easily fell asleep against each other, without any fear of tomorrow : it was okay, they just had to fight Tatanga, and if the princesses were captured, and the kingdoms in danger, they just would have to travel a couple of worlds, beat Tatanga and everything would be settled. For now, it was sleep time.

Soon, Daisy woke up. The team was in circle, snoring, except for him. He was alone, and... shivering ? Was he cold ? Hmff ! It was his problem. That's when she heard whines coming from him. She approached... and she saw the same face than the day before : Luigi's face exactly, when he was on the bed. She woke up her friends and showed the problem. They all concluded, even with the argent fog in their head, that they had to fight in the Dream Deep a second time. Following 's instructions, Yoshi ran to find the Dream Portal Generator in the laboratory in ruins. Luckily, the metal-pillow-thing wasn't broken.

All they could do, while the professor was doing little programmings, was watching Luigi/Mr.L's in tears face, the red on his cheeks, the cold sweat on his temples ; Mario rubbed his hair but this didn't help. About time, the DPG was activated and Mario, Yoshi, Dreambert, Daisy and the Toad jumped through the portal. Again, lightnings, green ones, sometimes blue ones, were striking everywhere. A battle was taking place at the moment. No doubt : it was between Luigi and Mr.L. Another surprise : how can two souls, or personalities, whatever they were, fight ?

Anyway, they were fighting, and that was enough. Luigi was again in danger.

When they reached the crackled place, they saw the bloody game Mr.L was playing. Luigi was completely overwhelmed. Mario, Yoshi and Dreambert encircled him, ready to do a combined attack.  
But Mr.L paralyzed them.

Suddenly, the scene was calm. No one was moving, even Daisy and Toad, who were immobilized too. Mr.L, arm in the air, had had the power to stop them. It was because they were were in his Dream Deep. Those fools... They didn't even think he was omnipotent in here. They were gonna pay for it, for that lack of attention...

" This is coward. Attacking by behind. And you've failed. Tss ! Pathetic. But I forgive you : just relax and watch at this show. Its name ?  
Luigi's death."

They gasped inwardly. No ! Not that ! No no no no no ! Not him ! And then, unable to do anything, sitting on the floor, they just watched as Mr.L took Luigi by the collar and drove his fist in him. A bright green light radiated from the plumber. He screamed in pain. His friends wanted to scream in horror. None of them could save him, neither looking away.  
And then Luigi cried out a last time : " MAAAARIOOOOO ! SAAVE MEEEEEEEEEEE ! "  
And then an explosion...  
And then nothing...  
Luigi was dead.

They found themselves back on the grass, next to Luigi's body. " Luigi ! Bro ! Wake up ! " Mario said. Luigi groaned, sat up and opened his eyes. They weren't the same eyes. Blue, tired, but sly ones. He sneered at Mario. He knocked Mr.L off and woke him up twice, three, four times.  
The impossible had become true...

Through the plains and hills, in the moonlight, weeps and cries echoed as far as the stars.  
Maybe someone was watching from up there ?  
Surely not little green brother...


End file.
